starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Trac Ssril
Bio The child of Meorw and Ssril. Parents left Togoria after his father, having served with a Mercenary group, returned to Ssril only to have the Mercenary leader capture his mate betraying him. Holding her hostage for sometime and serving under this Captain the two were eventually sold to Crime bosses in Tatooine to help pay off his debts. In 11 BBY while on an Escort mission in which Srril was on board, the two killed the small Crew and a small time Crime boss. Ssril although familiar with Piloting, was not familiar with the controls of the Sorosuub 1550-LEX she was left control. The Crew had managed to pull the ship from hyperspace before the attack, sending a distress Signal. Unable to use the Nav Computers, Ssril piloted the ship to nearby Dantooine where they crash landed. Fearing search parties, the couple escaped with the emergency supplies and extra weapons. Impressed with the local habitat and chance for life the couple would created a small home in a cave. Meorw and Srril knew little of the planets history and habitants. There was plenty of Hunting, but survival would prove difficult, especially during the first year. This meant that the would couple spend most of their time together establishing a small home and planning a future. Trac was born around 10 BBY the only survivor of his litter. His name given to him by his father, matching the Mandalorian word for 'Night Sky'. Inspired by the kits jet black Fur and yellow Eyes, this would symbolize Meorw's desires for retribution and bind Tracs future to his fathers cause. As Trac grew Meorw felt compelled to insure his son would become a proper hunter and excellent combatant. Meorw ventured further into the woods and swamps of Dantoonie eventually meeting a Dantari hunting party. Although initially very shaken by the Togorian's presence, Meorw humbled by the humanoids Dress and Primitive weapons, laid down his own crafted sc'rath which the Dantari took as a gift. As a result of the similar cultures, Meorw found himself comfortable and enjoying the presence of the Dantari who treated him with the greatest respect. Over the period of a week he quickly integrated himself into the hunting group. Showing his skill against several Voritor Lizards. After several week with the Dantari, Meorw would return to his home, sharing the story and gifts with his wife and kit. Meorw continued relations with the Dantari for several years, eventually joining them for longer periods of time. Trac began to join him as well, learning from his father and the Dantari in the ways of hunting, healing and weapon crafting. Ssril, seeking the social interaction, would visit camps as well to trade items and learn their culture. It was also decided that the family would move back into the crashed-ship, where Ssril could experiment and fortify the home into something safer. Around 3 ABY bad luck would strike when a small Imperial Patrol intercepted the family near their home. Fearing Slavery the three engaged the Imperials, killing all but one who surrendered. The survivor who introduced himself as Rake, revealed that he wanted to defect from the Imperials and knew of plans of an attack on Dantooine. After discussing options, the family decided it was best to escape. Rake was a part of a small platoon of Storm Troopers sent to Scout potential threats and look for other Rebel installations. They had arrived with several Kappa-Class shuttles that would carry supplies. The plan was to steal one, escape to Togoria, and contact the Alliance from there. After scouting the Imperial Camp, Meorw and Ssril decided it would be best to create a diversion. Asking Rake to return to the Imperial camp explaining that his squad was attacked by a pair of Graul. He was to create a chain of explosions while Ssril and Trac boarded and prepared the shuttle for the escape. In the early hours of the morning Rake, claiming he could not sleep from insomnia, went around the camp planting explosives. Meorw silently killed several guards, allowing Ssril and Trac to board the ship. Meorw waited silently, watching the Sun rise over his adopted home one last time. Explosions erupted around the camp, unfortunately a returning Patrol arrived as Rake and Meorw were on their way to the Shuttle. Trac, seeing the patrol arrive grabbed several blasters and went to the aid of his father. Moving with amazing speed and grace the young Togorian raced through the camp, dispelling several troopers quickly before being stunned by an explosion. Rake moved to the young Togorian, attempting to bring him to cover but was injured by blaster fire. Meorw, fearing the worst went Berserk, charging a trio of Storm Troopers that were moving in on his son and new friend. The encounter left him badly injured as well though he continued on. Assisted by Rake they moved his son back to the Ship. Rake, more familiar Piloting, went to the helm and began to launch the ship and activating outer Defense Blasters. Once Airborne, the ship experienced little resistance. The panic and confusion of the morning left most of the Imperial Camp in ruins, unable to communicate to Orbiting Star Destroyer. Moving quickly, Rake set a course to Togoria. Seriously injured Meorw was facing death. Ssril and Trac had little in the ways of healing supplies, having left everything but their most cherished possessions behind. Rake could do nothing, the Bacta on board would hardly be enough for the mortal injuries the Togorian sustained. A few hours later the Togorian warrior died. Although when arriving into the Thanos system, they were met with some hostility, a Rebel Scouting group escorted them to the Planet of Togoria. Faced with the death of his father, the lost of the world he knew and bond to the stranger who brought all this, Trac would go into isolation initially. Asking for time to grieve. Some days later, Trac would join in a ceremony for his father's death, where his body was burned. At the request of his mother, he was asked to take the ashes to Dantooine and trade with the Dantari a final time. In order to Honor his fathers sacrifice, with the advice of the Alliance Trac would wait on that request until there was a safer time for Dantooine. Until then, Trac would join Rake in the Alliance. In 4 ABY after spending several month on Togoria, Rake and Trac would enter the Alliance. After initial screening it was decided that Rake would fit into the Special Operative positions and was offered an opportunity to continue his Training. Rake agreed on the condition that Trac could enter the special training as well. With the Alliance's Military needs peaking as things drew closer to the battle of Endor Trac was accepted but would require basic Military training before becoming specialized. That year marked many changes, Rake asked Trac to stay behind and learn everything he could from the Alliance since Rake's prior Military career meant that the human would be placed further ahead than his young Togorian friend. Trac wishing to honor him and family commitments focused on Military life. Continuing with Alliance training programs, which were eventually restructured under the New Republic. Due to the Togorian's abilities he was moved into Special Forces, focusing in Explosives, Wilderness Survival and Commando tactics. Trac also studied with Republic medics for field surgery and other healing methods. Initially acting with a small group of Commandos he was sent in for the 'Second Battle of Borleias', before taking part in the 'First Battle of Coruscant'. Trac was was exposed to the Krytos Virus while stationed on Coruscant during the weeks after Liberation. Fortunately he was diagnosed early and quarantined. He was moved to the Capital ship 'Mercy' and access to Bacta. The following political turmoil on Coruscant left Trac feeling somewhat betrayed, combined with the news that his friend Rake was MIA, Trac decided to leave the Commandos for the time being, returning to Togoria. (work in progress)